Aqua Bliss
by 4fireking
Summary: In this story a boy named Negi is a wizard who uses water magic. He is sent to teach at an all-girls academy. There he meets comedy, gags, romance, and battles against supernatural forces. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to point out that this is my first time writing this kind of fanfiction. I've only read the first few chapters of the manga and haven't watched the anime, though I have written a Love Hina fanfiction which is from the same author. Though, Negi is different from Love Hina, mostly because it's longer and there's more kissing in it, and don't forget magic. The first chapter may seem like the manga, but the future chapters will be different. Please review : )**

X X

V

A young boy was riding on a bullet train to an all-girl academy. Why was the young boy heading there people might ask? Well, even though he was of the young age of ten and acted childish like other boys his age, the young boy was a genius. He already passed human university. It was easy for him.

The boy was short-hobbit size-as everyone he met towered over him. He wore a suit and a blue tie to make himself look more mature, had a golden locket sticking out of his pants, black soled shoes, and a small pin with a smiley face he thought looked cute. The boy wore contact lens over his turqoise eyes, had messy blue hair with small bangs, and his skin was soft, almost feminine like a woman's.

" I wonder what my Tarot card has for me today." The boy reached into his suit and pulled out Tarot cards-basic fortune telling cards. He shuffled the cards around in his hand, then flipped up the top card. It was a picture of a heart. " Aw, that means I'm going to have my heart broken today. But what can possibly break my heart?"

" Hey there, little boy," a girl wearing school attire walked up to the boy and smiled at him. " What are you doing here?"

" Yeah," another girl said with the other girl. " This train is only for us girls. It leads to an all-girls-academy."

" But your so cute maybe you are a girl," a third girl laughed with her friends. She reached down and picked the boy up. " What's your name?"

"_ Oh no, I really have to sneeze."_ The small boy's nose started to stuff up from the dust in the bullet train. " A-A-A... Achoo!"

When the boy sneezed water blew out and soaked all three of the girls clothes. The wetness caused their clothes to become transparent. Through their wet clothes the boy was able to see their bras. The train quickly came to a stop. The boy ran as fast as his small legs could move out of the train and carried out on foot.

" That was a total disaster! My heart being broken, accidental realease of my powers, what else is going to happen to me today?"

X X

V

At a different train a girl was having an argument with a police officer. The girl was tall, slim, had lavender purple hair in pigtails held by laces, a white school shirt and blue striped skirt with a red tie around her neck, and hazel eyes. Her right leg had a white cast made out of loincloth. The loincloth made what was around her leg obscene.

" Officier, that man touched my butt," the girl exclaimed to the police officer. " I was just minding my own business and he had his hands all over me."

" This chick is crazy," the man laughed. " What prescription medicine is she taking. She can't prove any of this."

" I'm afraid he's right. I asked everyone else on the train and they said they haven't seen him touch you at all."

" Their all lying! I can smell their lies!"

" Maybe it's just gas your smelling. You do have a fat big and those realease lots of gas. Why don't you just go to school and talk about it with your friends, sweetheart."

" That's it!" The girl pulled the loincloth off her leg. Underneath her was a garter belt made out of metal. The girl pulled her foot back and roundhouse kicked the man on the left side of his head. The force was so powerful it gave him a concussion. " Nobody calls me sweetheart!"

" Hey wait, that's assualt. You can't just-"

" Later. Before of this fiasco I'm late for school."

" Wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not too entirely sure I want to continue with this story. I only wrote this chapter because it came out in my mind and I just had to write it. I do hope you enjoy it just like I did and that you'll please review my story. Please review : ) **

X X

V

The girl jolted through the streets trying to reach school as fast as he could. School started in five minutes. If she didn't get there in time then she would have to do another minimal chore of climbing over the gate. And just as she could see the open gate of the school, she saw a small boy standing in her way.

" Hey! Get out of the way!"

The boy didn't notice the girl in time. Before he knew it she trampled all over him, stepping on him, and pushing him to the ground. Her butt squished against his right cheek and blood gushed out of his nose.

" Your butt is really big," the boy said after bleeding through his nose.

" You little brat!" The girl shouted. " My butts not big! It's just plump!"

" Can you please get it off me. It's crushing me."

" Humph." The girl finally got off the ground and helped the boy to his feet. She put up a phony smile and held her left hand up. " Tip."

" What's this? A handshake to make up?"

" No."

" Palm reading?"

" No."

" Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

" No!"

" Asking me to dance?"

" IN YOUR DREAMS!" The girl glared into the boys eyes. She looked so angry she was going to kill him. " You violated my civil rights. Pay up or I'll sue you."

" Ehh. I don't have any money."

" No money? How can you not have any money?"

" I'm a kid. Kids don't have any money."

" What? Forget it. Just forget it. Oh crap I only have three minutes until school. Ciao."

" Wait!"

The boy accidentally fell to the girl. His hands pulled her skirt down. And what he saw under her skirt was a pair of blue underwear with a little bunny on the back of them. The girl froze the moment she saw the perpetuous eyes of the boy staring at her.

" Did you see my underwear?"

" I didn't mean for this to happen! Honest, it was just an accident!"

" You...You..." The girl pulled her foot back. She was preparing for her power attack. She kicked the boy so hard he flew into the sky. " YOU FILTHY LITTLE PERVERT!"

X X

V

The girl was able to get a seat in class since her new teacher was late showing up. Like most days she was doodling pictures of knives, blood, and now a picture of the little boys face with a knife through his head.

" Guess who almost was late for school today," one girl laughed at the drawing girl.

" I don't know. Who?"

" It was you. I saw you. Just when the gates were about to close you ran inside. If you were just one second slower you were going to have to climb like last time."

" It's not my fault. Some stupid kid looked at my underwear."

" A kid. I never heard of you getting angry over a kid before. Is he a relative of yours."

" No. I would kill myself if I was anyway related to that kid. Well at least the best part is I never have to see him again."

The principal soon walked in. The principal was a tall curvaceous woman with long blonde hair in curls and two pairs of glasses that made her look more mature. All girls were silent in the presence of the principal. They knew if they ever spoke up around her they were going to regret it.

" Girls, I am here to tell you that your new teacher is here. And I don't want you pulling any pranks on him like with the last teacher. So please give a warm hand for your new teacher mister Negi Springfield."

The girls prepared the trap for their new teacher. But when he walked in they just couldn't do it. What they saw was a young boy. A blue haired boy with short bangs, a cute little brown suit with a blue tie, small glasses over his eyes, and oval shaped green eyes. Half of the girls in the class smiled at him; except for the one girl drawing who was frozen.

" _What? What's a little boy doing as my teacher?"_

" Er, hello there. Uh-hmm. My name is Negi Springfield. And I guess for the next four to five months I'm going to be your new teacher."


End file.
